earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Pigeon Pete
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Pigeon Pete: ~2010 - 2014 Pigeon Pete was born. Not much is known about his time as a normal pigeon. Interestingly, according to Pigeon Pete, the pigeons of Star City usually name one another with human names which is how he became 'Pete'. Further examples would be his cousin "Jimmy" - of course, since this information comes from Pigeon Pete, and cannot be verified easily, it should be digested with a grain of salt. Pigeon Pete: 2014 Pigeon Pete became the mutant pigeon we know and love when the mutant alleycat Old Hob, fresh off witnessing the mutations of Tokka and Rahzar, decided he could create mutants of his own. Unaware of Baxter Stockman's mental stimulant mutagen, Old Hob suspected that he could make a better mutant than the Foot's first mutants if he simply picked an already intelligent animal. Old Hob had planned to mutate another cat but while trying to wrangle an alleycat, Old Hob noticed a pigeon staring at him. Old Hob had overheard people talking about how pigeons were actually one of the smartest animals alive and on that whim, Old Hob decided he was going to put that claim to the test. After being exposed to mutagen, the pigeon transformed into what Old Hob considered an abomination, but as he prepared to put the creature out of its misery, Pigeon Pete looked Old Hob in the eye and spoke his first words: "Hi! I'm Pete!". Old Hob considered this to be an impressive proof of concept and was ready to claim he was a better master of mutation than Baxter Stockman, but before he did he asked his creation a simple question and again was met with "Hi! I'm Pete!". Hob again asked another question and again was met with "Hi! I'm Pete!". Six more times, six different questions. All responses were the same: "Hi! I'm Pete!". Clearly there was something wrong with his plan. Pigeon Pete: 2014 - 2016 Still Old Hob kept his bird-brained buddy around, using Pigeon Pete as his hideout's butler and part-time partner-in-crime. Hob was careful to keep Pete's existence a secret from the Foot Clan, at least at first. After seeing the success of the mutants with the brain stimulants, Old Hob brought Pigeon Pete out of hiding to act as his trusted spy among the Mutanimal ruse. Pigeon Pete, for all his shortcomings, was quite the spy and great judge of character. He was more than up to the task of finding out which of the Foot Clan's mutants were prepared to join Old Hob's cause for mutant liberation and independence. Pigeon Pete: 2016 - Present When the day came for the Mutanimals to break away from the Foot Clan, Pigeon Pete kept watch on Irma Langinstein and helped her put the finishing touches on the new Mutanimal Lair while his more tactically capable Mutanimals joined the Turtles in an assault on TCRI Labs. Pigeon Pete was happy to see other mutants join their cause, even those who had originally been human (Pete himself doesn't see the difference), but he was incredibly distraught to learn of what happened to Old Hob. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Pigeon Pete's best friend is Slash. Only Slash will continue to eat the food that Pete makes when he learns of its ingredients and when Pete starts to sing, Slash is the only one who sticks around to hear how the song ends. The two have a surprisingly effective friendship as the two can compliment each's strengths and shortcomings rather nicely.Network Files: Pigeon Pete Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Pigeon Physiology: Pigeon Pete is a bipedal pigeon of humanoid size and stature ** Aerial Adaptations: Pigeon Pete retains many of his avian attributes and has even developed other unique adaptations to allow a mutant bird of his size the capacity for flight. ** Atmospheric Tolerance: Pigeon Pete's lungs are able to acclimatize. Whether hostile or deficient, Pigeon Pete's lungs filter away most dust, asbestos, and other particles. Pete can tolerate many toxic gases (as long as there is some oxygen to breathe). Likewise, Pigeon Pete can perform efficiently at high altitudes where the air is thin. ** Enhanced Agility: Though his movement often looks anything but coordinated, Pigeon Pete does have a remarkable sense for his body's spatial dimensions and how it relates to his environment. When he is not thinking about it, Pigeon Pete can do some remarkable feats such as walking on a narrow ledge or beam with perfect balance and juggle seven vials of explosive chemicals while dancing around a room. ** Enhanced Healing: Pigeon Pete, like most mutants born of mutagen, is able to heal from damage at a remarkable rate. ** Enhanced Hearing: Pigeon Pete has excellent hearing allowing him to detect sounds at far lower frequencies than humans are able to, and can thus hear distant storms approaching and even know when a volcano hundreds of miles away is about to erupt. ** Enhanced Navigation: Pigeons are renowned for their outstanding navigational abilities, Pigeon Pete is no different. Pete can use a range of instinctive abilities, such as using the sun as a guide and an internal magnetic compass. Because of these abilities, Pigeon Pete is never lost when trying to find his way from one familiar location to another place he has been. Pigeon Pete can be blindfolded, sedated, and taken a thousand miles from his home and still be able to find his way home. ** Prehensile Feet: Pigeon Pete's feet are able to pick up and manipulate objects much the same as his hands. In fact, Pigeon Pete has better muscle memory using his feet for this purpose and finds it easier to do sensitive or delicate tasks with his feet. ** Winged Flight: Pigeon Pete can fly at speeds roughly equal to highway speeds. Pigeon Pete's new mutated size makes this form of travel more difficult for him and he tends to tire out and require frequent breaks to give his wings a rest, but because he travels as the bird flies, he often outpaces cars, especially in urban environments with heavy traffic. * Cooking: Pigeon Pete enjoys cooking, especially for his friends, and he shows a lot of potential for the art. With more practice in the kitchen, he will likely become a natural gourmet chef... Of course, he'll need to also find a way to resist the urge to spice up his dishes with worms. * Performance: Pigeon Pete also loves to sing and dance, or even recite jokes or stand-up comedy routines he has overheard. Though he is still getting a hang of his new vocal cords... and it really, really shows. Weaknesses * Lack of Intelligence: Pigeon Pete is pretty stupid. * Uncoordinated: He can also be clumsy, especially when he is overthinking things (which is surprisingly often). Analytics * Physicality: 2 - Basic / Typical * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent Trivia and Notes Trivia * Pigeon Pete has a Threat Assessment ranking of 10, marking him as No Threat. Notes * His portrait, being mutated by Old Hob and having a cousin Jimmy are all nods to the IDW comics. Links and References * Appearances of Pigeon Pete * Character Gallery: Pigeon Pete Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Mutanimal Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Threat Category:Star Citian Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:27th Reality